The present invention relates to a process for producing L-valine. L-valine is an amino acid which is mainly used as a medicament such as nutrient infusion and amino acid complex preparations and is also used as seasonings and animal feed.
Various processes for producing L-valine Coryneform glutamic acid-producing bacteria that belongs to the genus Corynebacterium or Brevibacterium have been known; for example, a process using microorganisms having resistance to D,L-aminobutyric acid (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 160592/88), a process using microorganisms having resistance to thiazole alanine and requirement for leucine, isoleucine or threonine (Japanese Patent Publication No. 116/77), and a process using microorganisms having resistance to aminoethylcysteine (Japanese Patent Publication No. 2678/83).